Her Angel
by Chava.Loves.Cupcakes
Summary: Finding yourself is important then loving someone, right? //Sasu-Saku//


**Dedications**: To my lovely friend. **Limes**. ILY.

**Rating**: T

**Story:** "Finding yourself is important then loving someone, right?" **//Sasu-Saku//**

* * *

She waited; she waited for the day to end. She hated the day.

Too bright.

Too happy.

Too lov**able**.

She loves the night, not because it's dark and exciting. No, she loved it because it's the only time she can see him.

Angel. Her angel.

It's the only time when her and her angel can meet and talk to her until the sun begins to arise. She looked out her window. The sun began to set the dull purple color she hated. **Perfect.**

A few lonely minutes later, the door knocked. She slowly smirked and went to the door.

* * *

She opened the door and finally saw him.

He smiled wide showing his perfect white teeth standing tall, and warm. He was happy to see her. He stood before her about his mid-twenties, tall, and inhumanly handsome. He stepped inside and they began to talk.

They talked about the stupidest things like, 'how were there week', 'what they did.' Their goals. Dreams.

_**Everything.**_

He smiled when he saw her. He felt human when he's with her.

He loves her; but sadly he can never be with her.

She's human.

She has a life.

She has choices.

He wanted to do everything with her and to her.

Physically and emotionally; but he couldn't.

Not anymore.

You want to know why?

It's because he's really an angel, and he has to stay here to heal her lost soul. All her hurt; but when she's okay, he has to leave.

**Disappear.**

_Poof._

He's never gonad tell her though, she might not belive him.

She might even hate him for telling her a lie.

* * *

Hours later, she began to fall asleep.

_"God, she looks so beautiful when she sleeps." _He thought.

He just watched as her chest kept rising and falling so lovingly.

That was one thing he always **envy,**

Dreams.

He left with that same thought in his mind everytime he leaves.

* * *

Weeks passed, and he started to see a clear sparkle in her lovely green apple eyes.

She stared to smile.

Laugh.

Live.

And he enjoyed all of it.

They would even make jokes, when they both know that the jokes don't even make the slightest sense.

She started to feel normal.

She now wanted the sun to shine bright on her pink cheeks. She love to watch the sunset. She loves the color that shine from it.

She likes enjoying all this with her angel.

* * *

Months passes, and she was completely changes. and he had to leave her.

_Forever._

He didn't even know how to tell her. but he knew he had to before he had to leave.

He finally told her when they went out for Ice-cream. Even though he despise sweets.

She didn't say anything for the whole time they ate.

...

When he dropped her off back home she hugged him and-at last-kissed him.

He kissed her back, their tongues dancing. He felt tear droplets on his lips and smiled.

He put his hands on her hips and drowned his nose with her intoxicating scent.

He silently kiss the tears away.

_Can I save you from you?_  
_I can't explain this **shit **at all._

The morning came and she opened her eyes to find herself on her bed with a note beside her.

_"A kiss we share, a tear you drop and for now I bid adieu. Though I know that I'll never forget you." -Your Angel_

She sat up and smiled. Tears touched the blanket and she finally cried his name. She stayed in that same spot on her bed for hours and waited for all the tears to stop; but she couldn't forget about him either.

_Trying to forget you but,_  
_I swear I always fall for your type._

* * *

Two years passed, and she kept her head high. She never look down at her self anymore like she used to.

**No.**

Now, she has friends. She has people who make her laugh.

Love.

Live.

She meet up with her blonde-hair best friend at the park.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan." He said. She smiled at him.

"I want you to meet someone." He said voice filled with excitement. She looked at him curiously.

She felt a tap on her shoulders and finally looked at the person.

Her eyes widen. A smirk appeared on the stranger's lips.

Only one word that unlocked the emotions she had a few years back. Only one word that kept her sane. One word that she always loved.

_**Angel.**_

"Hi, I'm Sakura." She offered her hand to shake. Caught off guard, he hugged her. Her eyes widen.

"Did you forget about me?" He whispered to her ear.

"Never." She replied as she hugged him back.

* * *

I no.

Epic **Fail.**

**Read. **

**Review. **

**:)**


End file.
